


Oops...

by taylor_renae



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_renae/pseuds/taylor_renae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna accidentally walks in on Jim and Bones making out.<br/>Modern setting-Mckirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post on tumblr, basically idea for this is not mine, and credit goes to whomever first posted the prompt, I don't remember nor could I find the original post. So, yeah, credit goes to them, I just wrote the thing, that's all. Bless!

Joanna tossed her bag onto the floor by the door. Kicking off her shoes, she leaned back against the front door of the apartment she and her dad shared, pressing her hand against her forehead. It had been a loooooooooooong day.

"I'm home!" she announced, heaving herself from the door and dragging her feet into the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator, she scanned the shelves, picking out a Pepsi and pulling the tab open as she stepped away from the fridge, allowing the door to slowly swing shut by itself. Taking a sip, she leaned on a kitchen chair, glancing into the study expecting to see her father trying to figure out the computer. Seeing it was empty, she rounded the corner that led to the living room. She furrowed her brow when she saw that he wasn't in there, either.

"Dad?" she called, heading to the stairs. Joanna stopped at the base, looking up toward the second story, listening for his response. Jo knew he wasn't out, because his truck was still in the driveway in front of the garage. Hearing nothing, She began to hop up the stairs, her socked feet nearly silent on the white plush carpeting of the stairs.

She turned at the top, heading to her father's room, careful not to slip on the hardwood. She had always hated the transition from the carpeted staircase to the hardwood of the second floor. She reached her dad's room, raising her hand to knock, before a sound like a gasp caused her ears to prick in curiosity. Leaning her head close to the painted wood door, she listened in on what was going on in the room. She heard what sounded almost like a panting, but it wasn't at even intervals like it should be, and every now and then, she heard an odd moaning noise. It didn't sound like her dad, but it was definitely male. Jo furrowed her brow in confusion, and was about to knock, but the sound of shattering glass and a thump caused her to gasp and barge right in.

"Dad?" Jo cried, concerned as she entered the room, and was about to advance when the sight before her caused her to stop short, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Her father's bedside lamp had been knocked to the floor, the glass base and the lightbulb both smashed to bits. On her father's bed was her father, who was hovering above a blond man whose face Jo couldn't see, because it was sort of being swallowed by her father's mouth. They were entirely consumed with their activity, her father's hands up the other man's shirt, feeling every inch of skin underneath. The anonymous man's hand was down her father's pants. They were panting and moaning into each other's mouths, so completely distracted by each other that they didn't even notice Jo nor the shout she had emitted upon her arrival, until, that is, she shrieked and dropped her Pepsi onto the floor, turning on the spot and racing back to her room two doors down the hall, nearly biffing it on the hardwood, ignoring her farther's shout of, "Jo!"

She entered her room and slammed the door before leaning against it, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment and sliding down and sitting on her floor, her back planted firmly against the door. She heard rushed footsteps coming down the hall and a knocking on the door.

"Jo?" her dad asked, his voice uncertain and, if Jo heard correctly, embarassed. He jiggled the door handle, then tried pushing the door opened, but, with Jo sitting up against the base, it wouldn't budge, "Joanna?"

"Oh, my god," Jo whispered to herself. Her face burned and she shook her head.

"Jo? Will you open the door please?" her father asked gently, knocking the door again.

She mumbled a no, and her father sighed. She heard quiet whispers that she couldn't quite make out, before hearing footsteps come ctowards her room from the other end of the hall.

"I'm so sorry, Jo. I should have told you I was seeing somebody, you shouldn't have found out this way," he confesse, "Uh, Joanna, this is Jim, my boyfriend,"

"Hi, Joanna," Jim said, his voice sounding almost as uncertain and embarrassed as her dad's.

Jo stood up and opened her door just enough to stick her hand through, "Hi Jim, it's nice to meet you,"

Jim shook her hand as he chuckled, responding, "Nice to meet you too,"

She could hear her father's face-palm through the door as she shut it again.


End file.
